A Series of Romantic Events
by SereDareLover4ever
Summary: This story is about Darien and serena, it is a 1st season fic,back when they hated each other,The only way I will continue is if I have reviews telling me to do so!
1. A run in with destiny

Serena had got up early that morning,but yet she was still late, she had lost track of time listining to Luna breif her on her's and the scouts' next mission, yet she did not hear a single part of the plan or the reasons for the plan, she was too busy thinking about a certian "Masked Man", yep you guessed it, Tuxcedo Mask. Therefore, she knew exactly what was going to happen because she was late alot and it semed to happen everytime she was late.

'I'm late!!!! Ican't beleve this even when I wake up on time, actualy earlier than on time, and i'm still late that means i'm probly going to...WHAM!!!!! Her train of thought was interrupted by hitting something hard, yet soft,and she anticipated the pain of falling on the ground but it never came, she was pulled into a warm enbrace and she felt like she never wanted to be let go, until she herd..."Dang meatballhead, where's the fire!?!,a voice boomed, with a hint of pain, annoyence, and humor, that sent her spiralling back into reality. She looked up into those midnight blue eyes she had hated at first but now came to love, but of course she would never let him know that, so all she could say was."DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU JERK!!!!!!!!"she wailed, and with all of her inner strength, no matter how much she didn't want to, she slowly backed away from his enbrace.

Before her stood a tall man about 6'4 with jet black hair, which was all messed up from their little encounter but still looked good no matter what style, with a black shirt, that hugged his muscular body underneath, and a pair of loosefitting bluejeans, he had actualy left his outstanigly ugly green jacket at home, which was a miricle within itself, thank goodness he did though, he looks even better without it.When she wailed he had coverd his ears, and commented "Geze Meatballhead Lower the decables before you break a window or somthng!!!" he said as he put a hand over her mouth to silence her. She looked up at him with a blush from the cotact , which Dairen thought was the most adorable thing ever. ' wait a minnuet!! Did I just think that about meatballhead!?! What am I thinking about!?!... Then suddenly was snaped out of his little internal argument with himself by a snap and "Hello earth to baka come in baka!!!" and a hand waving infront of his face.

"Yea Im here meatball head, but _**you **_shouldn't be." he stated plainly trying his hardest not to laugh. She raised a questioning eyebrow"What are you talking about Baka?" "Well..." was all he said, when he showed her his watch, it read 7:58. "Two minuets!?!?!?!" and a mumble of "stupid baka" and a "goodbye", was all he herd as she sped of in the other direction. "Goodby Meatballhead" He yeld waving his hand. She yeld back "STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!"

With that Dairen wen into the arcade to see Andrew and to think over exatly what he was doing thinking that way about _**her **_ back there and what it ment, and also to rest his aching muscles. They felt like his body was on fire when he collided with meatballhead, but couldn't just let her fall. He had very quick reflexes ' I guess having to save Sailor Moon so much hase take it's tole on me, 'must be used to catching falling girls because she can never seem to stay on her feet, for a super heroien she is very clumsy, almost as clumsy as meatballhead', with the mental picture of serena trying to be Sailor Moon, and "attempting" to save people and kill a Yoma, which only a select few knew that him and the sailor scouts called the monsters 'Yomas', in his head, he laughed out loud and walked into the arcade and sat down at a stool , had his cup of coffe and struck up a conversation with Andrew.

**The End** (for now...)


	2. What Do you Mean it's locked?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!!! I wish I did though!!

Chapter 1

...he laughed out loud and walked into the arcade and sat down at a stool , had his cup of coffe and struck up a conversation with Andrew

Chapter 2

The door chimed and the sandy blond man behind the counter looked up to see his best friend, who was smiling, which darien rarely does, Andrew had to do a double-take because it was so abnormal. "Wow Darien what happend to you?" " It must have been realy good to get you smiling like that!" Andrew said with a smirk, he had saw the head-on collision for himself, he knew that dairen had feelings for serena but he also knew that darien would never admit it to him, heck he hasen't even admitted it to himself yet! ' Time to do some investigating' thought andrew, and he smiled inwardly.Darien decided to ignore his friends stupid coment and went to sit down at the counter, he orderd a cup of coffe from the waitress, and waited on the paper, he decided to do a little thinking so he just thought over his problems, he sat there looking into his coffe. A whole rush of people came in,' looks like the investigating will have to wait...for now.' thought andrew.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3:00

The lunch crowd had finaly thined out so andrew could take a break. He saw darien still sitting in the same place starring at his 6th cup of coffe. So he decide to talk to him .Andrew walked over to where his friend was sitting and staring at his cup of coffe. Andrew decided to have a little fun with his best friend before doing his investigating, so he picked up a rubber football from behind the counter, that his kidd-brother, Jake, had left and threw it at Darien and said" Think fast Dare!!!" but he was to busy throwing the ball to realize that darien had picked up his steaming cup of coffe,and by this time the paper had come, so he was looking at the paper, not paying any attention to Andrew. Andrew realized this too late though, the cup went flying out of darien's had so fast he didn't notice it until his chest and stomach started burnning, he realized it went all over his black shirt, a little got on his pants and it soaked the counter the surrounding stools, and all over the counter.

' O great frist off, dare is going to kill me after he gest cleaned up, and _**I**_ have to clean this mess up!!!

In the back room

Darien entered a small room with a couch, a bathroom and a minifrige, that was all the room had space for. Darien walked to the bathroom, which was very small, he went in there and tried to take his shirt off, but he was just too big, if he wasen't so sore he probly could have managed but decided not to try, so he stepped out of the bathroom and shed his wet shirt and athen he herd a sqeall he knew all to well.

in the arcade about 5 min, before the last scene

The door chimed and the andrew looked up to see two meatballs float in the door. Andrew was still trying to figure out how to start cleaning the mess, serena walked over to andrew just now examining the mess fully, she was shocked and a little curious, so she decided to ask andrew what had happend, "Andrew wha..." was all she got out when she was cut off by andrew's voice"Please Dont Ask!" "Ok" was her anly response, she could see that andrew was not very happ ao ahe decide not to push it.That was when an idea hit him. He gave serena his most cute face, and said " Sere will you puulease go get the mop out of the storage room?" Serena could't resist those eyes, she saw some kind of glint in hia eye but decided to shrug it off, so she rolled her eyes and said "Ok, Fine".

So she headed off to the storage closet to get the mop, with all of her school stuff. When she opend the door the only thing she could see was darien without a shirt, she shrieked the blushed. Thats when the door slamend right behind her, she spun arround on her heals and tried to get out of that room as fast as she could, but with all of her screaming she haden't heard the door shut, she tried to get it opend before he noticed her. "MEATBALLHEAD!?!?!?!?!" 'Ugh , too late' she thought. Darien calmed down and calmy stated " maetball head please get out so I can get the stain out of my shirt in peace." he said still a little ticked off about the coffe. she said,wailed,"first of all" ahe said turning arround with a blush still on her cheeks, "DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!" "and I would be glad to but...I...It...is...well..." She stutterd,"Spit it out Meatba... Serena!!" He quickly corrected himself. "Itslockedok" she mumbled, "What was that" He asked. "IT'S LOCKED OK?!!" she said sliding down the back of the door. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S LOCKED?!?!?!?!?!?!!"...TBC...

The End (for now)

Please review!!!!!


	3. Get Me Out of Here!

Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon in any way,shape, form , or fashion!!!!!

Chapter2

"Itslockedok" she mumbled, "What was that" He asked. "IT'S LOCKED OK?!!" she said sliding down the back of the door. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S LOCKED?!?!?!?!?!?!!"

Chapter 3

"I mean its LOCKED you know,won't open!!" she said with a huff. "your supose to be smart!!!" she mumbled,it was almost inauditable, almost being the key word, he just rolled his eyes and decided not to comment on it.' I can't beleve i'm stuck in here with _**him**_, what if i acedently slip and tell him that i'm in love with him?!' ' This is gonna be a long day.' she groaned to herself, then a shocked look of realization came over her features, when she thought 'Wat if the scouts need me?!!?' 'Oh no i never thought about that this is going to be trouble!!!!'

While she was thinking she didn't notice that darien was looking at her with a worried look on hs face, she looked up and her eyes came face to face with him. She blushed, then she realized what she was doing, so to cover it up she decide to act annoyed, "WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT???" she screamed, then she noticed a bit of concern in his eyes,'no it can't be he hates me why would he care that i'm worried?"

He mumbled an apology and walked over to the minifrige and got a can of coke, and he said"

Do you want something to drink Meatb...Serena?" he corrected himself, he knew that if he was going to be locked up in hear with a hott-head like serena then he better whatch his step arround her."Shure, thanks!!!" "Is there anything to eat in there?" she asked with hope in her eyes, he just couldn't help it it just sliped out, "Same old Meatballhead...Oops..." he realized his mistake as soon as he had said the last wods he coverd his mouth, her face was getting red with anger, darien started to back away a little bit like she was going to blow up or something, which knowing serena like he did she probly would blow up, he continued to back up until he hit a wall, 'Uhoh im gonna get it now' he thought.

Then serena did the most unlikely thing he had ever seen! His eyes were bulging out of his head he was so shocked, he thought for shure she was going to yell and scream and cry but no, she had busted out laughing and the procede to role around on the floor, which was what he was now looking at.

He raised a questioning eybrow , "Serena why are you laughing uncontrolably on the floor?" he asked with a smirk while crossing his arms, making shure to use her name, he wasen't stupid enough to make the same mistake twice, next time he might not be so lucky.Serena cought her breath, and said between gasps,"I...Just realized...what that mess...was about up front!!!!...clumsey you...spilled your coffe...all over yourself, the counter, the floor, and the stool! and now _**poor**_ Andrew has to clean it all up!!!!!!" Darien stood their awstruck " 1st of all, _**ME**_ clumsy, ahve you taken a look at yourself lately?!?!?!" he said almost yelling, then a pang of jelousy hit him when he thought of the last part of the sentence, " WHAT DO YOU MEAN _**POOR**_ ANDREW?!?!?!?!!?!" now he was yelling.

By this time she was on the verge of tears, I don't mean those big crocadile tears, i mean real heartfelt tears, ' I've never herd darien yell like that before it was pure hatred, shure they would tease and yell but this time he was sereously mad and hurting, and she hated to see him in that kind of pain," I...I'm sorry Darien,...I...I was just kidding..."she choked out between sobs, he was overcome by guilt, he haden't meat to yell, and shure hadn't meant ot make her cry like that.

So he stepped foward without even realizing what he was doing he nelt down by serena and scooped her into his warm,caring enbrace. Serena falt like she was in heaven, she snuggled in closer, when she herd "Beeeeeeeep...Beeeeeeeeeeeeep...Beeep..." that sent her back into reality. she jumped out of his arms and over to her bag, she felt the loss of warmpth and security the second she let go, she made up and excuse " Umm...Darien...I...um ...need...to ...use the bathroom" yea thats it the bathroom, she added mentaly, then grabbed her bag and went into the small bathroom. She put the lid down and set on the seat and opend her comunicator, Just then Mars popped up on the screen yelling something about why it took her so long to answer, serena wisperd urgently"RAY YOU HAVE TO GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!"

THE END ( for Now)


	4. What could be as big as this?

Disclaimer: I do _**NOT**_ own sailor moon!!! You should Know this by now people!!!

Chapter 3

...serena wisperd urgently"RAY YOU HAVE TO GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!"

Chapter 4

"What are you bumbling about now meatballhead?" " We have important matters to take care of in the park so, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!!!..." Was all Ray said before she hung up. Serena came out of the bathroom mumbling something around the lines of "stupid Ray". She came out to find a still shirtless darien on one end of the couch, so she went over and ploped down on the other end, as far away as she could get, still frustrated she almost yelled " Darien Why Do You _**Still**_ not have a shirt on???", "Not that its any of _**your**_ buisness but, my shirt is still wet!" he said with a huff. "Oh yea you spilled coffe all over it, i remember!!" she said barely holding back her laughter, she let a few giggles out.

"Do you want me to tell you what _**realy**_ happend???" She nodded while letting a few more giggles slip, now he was getting more angry because she thought he was clumsy,'wait a second, why do I care what she thinks of me...' he came back from his thoughts and said "Your little "Friend" out there decided it would be funny to throw a foam football at me while I wasen't lookin, therefore i wasn't paying any attention I was thinking over...Stuff...", he couldn't tell her it what he was thinking about because it was _**her**_ he was thinking about, ",reading the paper and drinking my coffe, and well...I think you can guess the rest." by now he was fumming with anger from replaying the scene in his head. " It is all andrew's fault that I am down here right now!!!!".

Serena piped up " now, now Darien don't blame our situation on andrew..." he was about to retort when he her something outside the outer wall, he was about to go over and see what it was but before he coould take a step" CRASH..."Mars Fire Ignite"...CRASH..." then a yoma appeard where the wall once stood, " A YOMA" they both yelled in unsion, they looked skepticly at each other, but before they could say anything mars burst into the room.

Up Front

Andrew herd the loud bang 'Geze I didn't think they would _**actualy **_tear down my storage room' so he decide to go down to check it out.

He came into the room and her them both yell "YOMA" and give each other a skeptical look. 'a what'? he thought to himself.

back to the fight

They never herd andrew walk in. Sailor Mars yelled " Figures you would be at the arcade instead of helping me Meatballhead!!!!" Ray yelled. Andrew, Which they still didn't know was in the room, and darien just stared at the two, Ray who didn't even notice the two guys looking on, yelled " Meatballhead would you please grace us with your presance in this fight?!!?!" ray asked while pointing back and forth between herself and the yoma, she had been realy angry because none of the scouts could come to help, they all had to stay after school, and she didn't know where serena was, but when she found out she was at the arcade instead of helping with the yoma, she got furious. By now she had calmed down to see both of the guys in the room listining intentively to every word of their conversation, she threw both of her gloved hands to her face to cover her mouth.

"Serena I am so sorry I didn't know _**they**_ were listining!!" 'they?' she thought, she turned arround to see darien _**and**_ Andrew!!!'OH NO!'she thought, "oh well she thought' "ok you both know, but you can't tell anybody!! she said urgently," but atleast this won't be too much of a suprise..." she mummbled afterwords, where nobody could hear her, then she yelled "MOON PRISM POWER"then there before them stood the beautiful heroin, Sailor Moon, Andrew yelled" You don't have to worry Serena your secret is safe with me!" with that he returned to the front of the arcade. Darien, however, was still there, awstruck.

After the yoma was defeted mars said her apologies once again and she left, Sailor Moon was about to leave when she noticed darien still standing in the same place awstruck, so she walked over to him, detransforming on the way, he just stared, she dropped her head twards the ground, he sensed this worry , and decided to comfort her by saying " Its ok Serena I won't tell anybody, _**if**_..." She was on the verge of tears, true tears, she thought he was going to make her do something horrible, he sensed this and simply stated, with a soft, carring, yet serrious voice, and a soft smile on his face, "...Keep a secrete for _**me**_?" Her head shot up and looked into his eyes, ' what could possibly be as big as this?'


	5. Your What?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!!!!!!

A Series of Romantic events

Chapter 4

"...Keep a secrete for _**me**_?" Her head shot up and looked into his eyes, ' what could possibly be as big as this?'

Chapter 5

"o...okay" she said a little stuned,'I guess that since I keep one of the worlds biggest secrets, that he could probly trust me with his...maby I sould tell him my feelings now...or maby I should wait and find out his secret first...yea that will work...I hope...' she was snapped out of her thoughts by darien trying to say something "Serena...I...am..T..." but he was cut off by the sound of civllians screaming. " Im sorry Dare... we will finish this later ok?..." she didn't wait for a resoponse she started to walk away .

While she was walking away she yelled"MOON PRISM POWER!!!" and then sailor moon bounded off to her fight with another yoma.'Wait a second, did she just call me _Dare_???? then he herd more screams wich drew him out of his thoughts, "Well guess I better go save sailor moon's butt...again" with a heartfelt laugh and the flick of his wrist a bright red rose appeard in his hand and he threw it in the air and within seconds Tuxcedo Mask stood where darien once stood, and within seconds he was leaping from rooftop to rooftop trying to get to the battle in time.

**At the fight **

"So nice of you to grace us with your presence, Miss Moon!!" Ray yelled sarcastically, still a little bit annoyed from earler, se was also mad at herself for letting it slip that serena was sailor moon. Serena didn't notice her fumming friend, she was too busy thinking ablout darien, ' wow he was so understanding about me being sailor moon...and he even promised not to tell anybody,and I belive he won't tell anybody as long as he lives, he also said he was going to tell me a secret...I can't wait to find out what it is...' "

She was brought out of her thoughts because she was slammed against a wall, it tends to do that to a person. The yoma was about to attack again when she was lifted into the air by her masked-protector. "Are you ok Sailor Moon?" he asked concernd, all she said was "Yes , Theanks again..." she didn't look at him with the same lovey-dovey she always gave him when he saved her. They began to fight again and tuxcedo mask yelled "Go for It Sailor Moon!" "Right!" was all she said as she took off her tiara and threw it at the yoma turning it to moon-dust.

After the fight before he made his speedy gettaway , 'I think I should show her instead of tell her' he thought. He went over to sailor moon, se was shocked because he **never** waited around after a fight he was gone within seconds after the yoma was destroyed, something might be wrong. " Are you hert Tuxcedo Mask?" she asked concerned. "no, im fine, I need to talk to you for a second, why don't we take a walk down by the lake?" "o...ok...s...shure" she stutterd.

They walked by the beautiful lake, the stars shone bright on the water, they were faceing eachother infornt of the lake, neither of them said a word. Tuxcedo Make leaned down inches away from her lips,he was about to move in clsoer to kiss her, when she pulled back and said "I'm sorry I can't do this..." But why not, I thought...I thought that...I thought that you liked me..." "I did but..." she said "But what..." he asked currious and hurt. "I'm in love with someone else and this would be wrong...I'm sorry..." she stated plainly. "Your what?" he stated confused. "i'm sorry..." she stated once again then turned and started to leave.


	6. Serena?

Discalimer: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOOBN!!!!!

Chapter 6

A Series of Romantic Events

Next day,on her way to school

"I'm Late!!!!!!!!" she yelled while adding mentaly, '...again!!!!'. She made a mad dash for the front door, she grabbed her lunch and book bag, and rean out the door. 'Well atleast there is one plus side to being late!' she thought to herself. Shew was suddenly brought out of her thoughts, which has been happening to her alot lately, by a "WHAM..." she had expected to be caught but she felt her body hit thegtound with a loud thump."ouch!!!" she cried, she was on the verge of tears, she herd a mummble "sorry, meatballhead" then she realized who she had run into "Darien?".

Soon a smile graced her features, "Hey Darien" she said while getting up, she decide to ignore the meatballhead comment."Huh?" "oh meatballhead..." , " Darine, will you tell me your secret now?" she asked, "No" he stated coldly. "But why not?" she asked with a confused look on her face. "Just No", But, Darien..." she was cut off by "Just Dropp It..." he stated without emotion."Ok then...see ya around darien..." she said with a hurt tone in her voice, and turn to walk away, as she began to walk, a single tear rolled down her cheek. ' he hates me'she thought 'but why?' she wonderd, 'it dosen't ,matter, the only thing tnat matters is the fact that he was mad at me.'she thought as more tears started to come down.

After School

Serena walked into the arcade, to find Darien and and Andrew sitting at the counter talking about something, but they stopped as soon as they saw her comming, she gave them a questioning look , and when they didn't say anything, she decided not to ask, because she could see that darien was not in a good mood right now. She went over to the barstool beside Darien and polpped down, he didn't even look up from his paper.

Andrew walked over to her and said"Hey sere,Whats the matter?" "Hey, andrew, nuthins the matter." she said in a low unemotional voice, that was just out of character for her , andrew could see she was sad so he put his hand over hers in a big-borther-like jesture.That jesture was not recived as "Big-Brother-Like" to darien, you could litteraly see the fire in his eyes, and smoke comming out of his ears.

He slamed the money for his coffe onto the counter with a loud bang, and got up and stomped out the door. "Whats the matter wiht him?" asked andrew with true consern for his best friend.Darien was so mad and left in such a hurry he didn't realize that he forgot his book bag(Breifcase). "Hey serena?" "Yea andrew, what is it?" "Why don't you go take darien his bag?" "Me?" she said in a small voice, and pointed at herself. "Yes you, serena, I am far to busy to go chase after darien to give it back to him." he picked up a dish cloth and pretended to be doing something."Ugh...Fine" she said with a huff and rolled her eyes.With that serena paid for her milkshake, grabbed the bag, and headed out the door."Well my part is done, it's all up to them now..." andrew said in a low voice.

on her way to darien's apartment

'Why did I let Andrew talk me into this?'' WHat if he dosen't want to talk to me,by the way he acted in the arcade, he probly dosen't want to talk to anybody.' she thought. By the time she stopped thinkng she looked up and she was at his apartment. 'I wonder what it looks like in there...Probly very messy'. she thought as she was rideing up on the elevator. She reached the 15th floor and was about to go down the hall when she herd screaming,'Oh well guess this will have to wait until after the fight' she siged. "Well time to go" she steped back into the elevator,which was empty, and yelled out "MOON PRISM POWER" after a flash of light, where serena had once stood, there stood Sailor Moon.

Inside Darien's apartment

"What was that...?" he thought when he herd someone yell.He jumped off of his couch and ran to the door, he yanked it open, and ran out into the hall, and all he saw was a big flash of pink light comming from the elevator. He was about to go over to the elivator when he felt something tug at his heart, which told him that Sailor Moon/Serena and the other scouts were in trouble, so he decide to just ignore what jus happend, for now.With a flick of the wrist he pulled out a rose and threw into the air and in the blink of an eye tuxcedo mask stood where darien once stood. Within seconds he was on his way to the fight with sailor moon.

At the fight

Mars was alredy fighting when serena showed up her atack hit the yoma square in the stomach, and while the youma was on the ground, she walked over to Sailor Moon who had just arrived to the fight, "WOW,"she said in fake suprise"Twice in the same week, you come when I actually need you!" she clapped her gloved hands. Sailor Moonjust rolled her eyes, while the girls were preoccupied with each other they didn't notice the yoma get and tried to strike them but missed, they jumped out of the way just in time. "Wow that was close...!" "Ya think?!?!?!?" Mars said in a sarcastic tone.Sailor Moon threw her tiara and yelled "MOON TIARA MAGIC" and she moon-dusted the monster.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars had said there goodbyes and mars had left and sailor moon was abou to leave when Zoicite popped up quickly and quietly behind her, she didn't notice her though, what she also didn't know is that Tuxcedo Mask was still watchin after her in the ally close to where the fight was, he had a clear view of Sailor Moon, and hje had just noticed that Zoicite had popped up and that sailor moon did not know that he was there, without thinking and before he could stop himself he blurted out "SERENA WATCH OUT!!!!" She spun around at the mention of her alter-ego, while she was still Sailor Moon. "SERENA?!?!?!" She said right before Zoicited jumped out of the tree.

THE END(for now...) 


	7. I'M COMMING DARIEN!

A SERIES OF ROMANTIC EVENTS

Chapter 7

Serena spun arround at the mention of her alter-ego's name and as soon as she did she saw zoicite leap from the tree straight for her, she squield out in pain, she had just gotten out of the way, except for her right leg, it had a big gash in it. Zoicite was about to attack again but tuxcedo mask threw a hand full of roses at him and he vanished, "Sere--- Sailor Moon are you ok?!?" he asked running to her side, "Yea I think----- Wait a minuet!! Did you call me _serena_ earler? and almost do it again right now?" "...Well...I...,um... Are you alright? Can you stand?" he stammerd trying to change the subject as soon as possible." I...um...I...I don't know..." she said while trying to stand up, yet she fell right back down, and she expected to be caught by Tuxcedo Mask, like always but only the pain of the ground,"Ouch" "Just lke with darien earler..." she murmerd, but he herd it.

"Who?", She blushed, she haden't expected him to hear her, 'well what harm could it do to tell him? Unless he goes physco and tries to kill darien because I love _him_ instead of Tuxcedo Mask...' 'Nah he is to cool-headed to do something like that...' "I hope.." she said outloud without meaning to, "Hope what?" he said with a questioning look on his face, by now he had sat down right beside her on the ground. He began to clean her gash with his cape and when he got all of the blood off and stoped it from bleading he said "You just need to sit stil for a little while and you should be ok to walk after then..." he said trailing off. " in the meantime you can tell what you hope" he said with a grin, she blushed and she said "Nothing..." she trailed off.

"Can I trust you?"she asked with hope in her eyes. "Yea..." he said trailing off. "Well I need to talk to someone about this _problem_ I have, can I trust you not to tell anyone?" She asked with even more hope in her eyes than the first time. "Yea shure" he said as he gave her a reashuring grin. "Well...It's...kinda about...the...guy.. im..in..L..love with." she said stuttering because she had never told anyone about her crush on darien not even the scouts.

He winched with a slight pang of jelousy, but he noded as a signal for her to continue, and she did, "Well I don't think he loves me back, heck I don't even think he likes me, actual hate is a better word to describe his feelings tward me is hate, pure hatred..." she said while trying to hold back some tears but it wasen't working very well. "I didn't think andrew was capeable of that emotion..." he said softly trailing off, but aperantly it wasen't silent enough because she had herd him, but the details of he said didn't sink in so she just said "IDO NOT like andrew like that i like Dare----- How do you know andrew???" she asked once it had sank in, looking a little bit, ok alot confused. He just froze, he hadn't even thought sh had herd him, he was just mumbling. She noticed his tension and said"It's ok you don't have to tell me if lyou don't want to" she said with a small smile.

He calmed back down and said "Thanks." he said with a gracious smile. "Andrew is nice but I don't like him like that...the guy I like is realy handsom, and nice, with the exception of me." she said with tears on the brim of her eyes," He has jett-black hair and the most gorgeous midnight-blue eyes..." she said letting the tears fall down and wiping them away as quickly as they fell, soon she continued"But I know he will never like me the same way I do him..." she trailed off. He felt so sad for her he wanted to kill that guy that had hurt _his_ serena like that 'If I ever get my hads on that guy I will strangle him with my own two hands...' he thought with anger in his eyes.

"I realy love Dar..." she was cutt of by screams, her comunicator started beeping and she opend it up to see sailor mars , "Sailor Moon trouble at the arcade" She said in a serious tone. "Ok I'm on it" said serena as she tried to get up, tuxcedo mask grabbed her arm and helped her the rest of the way to her feet. "Oh no why the arcade...?" she said "Whats wrong,?" he asked fully concernd, "Nothing its just that ..." she was cuttoff by the sound of a male civillian's voice and didn't waste anymore time, and started to leap away form tuxcedo mask, as she was leapin away ahe yelled, "I'M COMMING DARIEN!!" he just sat there in utter shock. 


	8. ANDREW WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!!

chapter 8

He stood there stunned 'did she just say "Darien I'm comming!!" ? he thought, then he was brought out of his thoughts by the sounds of sailor moon's screams. 'What was I thinking just standing here???' he mentaly slapped himself, ' but I can't help it whenever I'm around her I can't think clearly, I'm not my usual calm cool-headed self when I'm around her.' he thought with a sigh 'there I go again thinking too much to notice what is going on around me!' he mentaly slapped himself again, and with that he lept off to save Sailor Moon, because by now she probly needed him, again!

At the fight

Sailor Moon had just got to the arcade to see andrew standing there shocked about to be attacked by the yoma, he was about to get hit when sailor moo jumped infront of the moster and blocked the attack from hitting one of her best friends, but it wasen't until she jumpend infront of the youma that the attack was too strong to handel by herself, she was knocked back into andrew's arms and they fell onto the ground, andrew sat up and he had a almost passed out sailor moon in his hands.

He sat up on his knees and just held her,he saw her as a little sister and also as one of his best friends, but nothing more, and it hurt him to see her hurt like this, not just physically but emotionaly, he had seen how, in the past few days, how darien had been acting even more mean to her and didn't show any guilt for what he does or how he acted twards her, he had wanted to hit him realy bad for hurting his little sister-like friend, but he had restraiend himself to his naturaly cheery nature for the sake of serena.

Darien came to the scene of the fight to see a almost fully uncontious sailor moon in adrews arms, andrew had been looking down at his friend and did not notice the masked defender come up onto the scene, Darien's eyes filled up with fire and jelousy. "ANDREW!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!?!?" he yelled and it woke sailor moon from her almost passed out state to a fully alert state, her eyes were wide with fear, she had never seen him so mad. Andrew'a head snapped up,'how did he know me?' he thought with wide eyes, as tuxcdo mask made his way over to the pair with rage jelousy, and another expression they could not place. 


	9. Serea I'm So Sorry

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT! Short ,simple and straight to the point!

Chapter 9

Serena was terrified to say the least, he wasn't his usual calm easy-going self, he looked like he could kill Andrew! 'Why would he want to kill Andrew?' she asked herself, then it hit her, 'could it be that he thinks I'm in love with Andrew?' 'Uh oh, he thinks I'm in love with Andrew, this can't turn out well!' she thought in panic, until she was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Andrew's voice "how do you know me???" he asked also frightened by the look in Tuxedo Mask's eyes.

The sound of Andrew's voice also brought Tuxedo mask out of his rage, 'this is my best friend, what am I thinking?' he mentally slapped himself for acting that way towards his best friend, then, he looked down to a , now fully conscience, sailor moon, even though he had calmed down sailor moon still had fear in her eyes. Tuxedo Mask saw the look of fear in her eyes, 'Is she...Scared?...of me?', 'Oh no, what have I done?, he thought while stumbling backwards, he had a look of realization and guilt in his eyes, 'Why did I have to make her scared of me?', he moved closer and reached his hand out of help her up from Andrew's arms, she turned around quickly, further into Andrew's embrace.

She clung to him for dear life , Tuxedo mask had a look of shock in his eyes, Andrew gave him a stern look, Tuxedo mask just glared back, he withdrew his hand as Andrew hugged her closer to him, in a brotherly way.

"Brotherly" would not be the way Tuxedo mask would have described it, he felt himself start to loose control again, then he remembered the look in sailor moon's eyes, then he turned around, trying his best to keep his temper in check, he closed his eyes and counted backwards from ten in his mind'10...9...8...7...6' he was starting to get more and more calm '5...4...3...2" until he got to two" I think you need to leave!" Andrew said in a stern voice.

Tuxedo Mask had had enough, he whirled around, and his eyes glared into Andrew's , Andrew glared right back at him, he would not let him hurt his little sister-like friend. Tuxedo Mask spun around on his heels and began to leap off, and the only reason he left was to keep his temper under control, all night he could not get sailor moon's face with that look of fear on her face, fear he had caused, and his guilt was unimaginable.

Next Day

Serena walked into the arcade where she saw Andrew behind the counter cleaning a glass with a dishtowel, so she decided to go over and talk to him. She walked up to see Darien hunched over on a barstool, over a cup of coffee, Serena walked over to the counter where Andrew was , she leaned over so Darien couldn't hear her, and whispered to Andrew "What's wrong with him? He looks like he just lost his puppy or something" she said in a concerned, serious voice, Andrew could hardly keep a snicker in, and keep a smile from creeping onto his face when she said that, when Andrew composed himself "I don't know why don't _you_ go ask him?" was what he said and he walked away and left Serena with her thoughts. "_ME?"_ se squeaked. 'Andrew can't be serious!' she thought, 'I can't talk to _him,_ we will end up putting on a show for the whole arcade…………again!' she thought in a panic. She sighed ' Oh well, better go ahead and bite the bullet."

She walked up and sat down the stool right next to Darien, he didn't even look up, so she thought. He had looked up at her, she was pure beauty to him, his breath caught in his throat, he decided to get up and leave before they got into their annual fight, and give the whole arcade a show, again. But he was too late , he was about to get up when she began to ask a question, "What's the matter, Darien?" she asked with pure concern in her voice, but before he could stop himself he replied coldly" None of your business Meatball-head!" then he caught himself, and threw a hand over his mouth, when he say the fire in her eyes. She was about to retort, when Darien stood up and did the most unthinkable thing, he kissed her , right on the lips, he stole her fist kiss, no matter how much she had wanted it to happen, she just didn't want it to happen this way! Before she knew it he was pulling back and he said "I'm so sorry, Serena" he said as he rushed out of the arcade, but little did he know he had left something behind.

THE END (for now…………..)


	10. Darien? But How?

A series of Romantic Events

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN IT!!!

Chapter 10

Serena stood there dumbfounded, 'did he just _KISS me?_' she thought, as she touched her hand to her lips, 'man he is a really good kisser!', 'did I just think that!?!', 'I should be mad……. But I'm happy.'

'Man I hate my temper, it rises when I really don't need it to, and when I'm supposed to be mad…………..nothing!!' She walked over to the counter where Andrew was standing there just staring at her.

"What?!" she asked annoyed, "oh, I don't know maybe it was that scene you two just made." he said sarcastically. "No body really saw us………..did they?" Andrew was completely dumbfounded by his friend's immaturity, she has no idea that Darien is in love with her.

'Well, guess I had better tell her' he thought, he walked out from behind the counter, and walked over to Serena, she had her back turned to him, he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Serena………." he was cutoff by Serena spinning around into his embrace, she sobbed into his chest, "oh, Andrew….I…I should be…….mad, but……..I'm not……..I'm……happy. She said between sobs. He hugged her tighter, Little did they know that someone was watching them the whole time.

Darien had stormed out of the arcade so fast he had not noticed that he didn't grab his briefcase on the way out. He decided to go back and get it, after all he had to have it for school, plus he wanted to see how Serena reacted to his kiss.

He walked back to the arcade, before he reached the door, he looked through the window to see Serena in Andrews embrace, his eyes showed many different emotions, anger, sadness, love, hope. They were all there

At this point sadness and a little jealousy took over, but he really needed his bag so he decided to go on and get it. He walked into the arcade, and over to where his bag lay on the counter, trying and hoping that he was no noticed by Serena and/or Andrew.

He tip-toed over to the counter, he turned around, an was about to leave when he came to stare into two cerulean eyes, she spoke up first, "D….Darien?" she asked, and stuttered a little bit, while not daring to meet his gaze, "w..wa..what?" he stuttered, also, not daring to attempt to meet her gaze.

"We…um…need..to..um..talk…." she said while a blush crept onto her cheeks. 'man she is so cute when she blushes' he thought to himself "uh…..yea we do…….um….why don't …we…um…take…a walk?" he said with nervousness evident in his voice. "Ok" she squeaked out, almost in auditable, but he heard her. No matter how in auditable Serena would talk he always seems to hear her.

They walked out of the arcade and over to a nearby park. They walked over to a bench in front of a fountain. "Lets sit" he said tilting his head toward the bench right behind them. She nodded in agreement, and they turned around and sat down, a fair distance apart, so not to feel awkward , but it wasn't working very well. "Serena...I'm...sor." he was cut off by "BEEEEEEP BEEEEEP BEEEEEP"

"Uhg" she said as she pulled out her communicator, "What's up?" she asked in an annoyed voice. "We need your help Serena!" a girl with short blue hair, said in a worried voice. "Is it really important Mercury?" she asked "I'm kind of in the middle of something..." she said trailing off, while turning the screen to Darien.

"O, Serena, I'm terribly sorry but we really need you..." she said trailing off in an apologetic voice. "But Ames, this is kinda important" she said in a whiney voice. "Well I kinda think the fate of the _**entire world**_ is just a bit more important." she said getting a little bit frustrated, after all Amy _was_ the cool-headed one of the Scouts. "K" was all Serena said as she stood up and closed the communicator.

As she stood up she said "I'm really sorry Darien..." she trailed off looking at the ground. He stood up and sighed "Don't be sorry, It's your responsibility, and it is a lot to handle..." he said "I should know" he mumbled almost inaudibility, but she picked up what he had said and it hit her just as she was about to turn around, she whipped back around and said with pure confusion in her voice "How in the world would _you_ know?"

"Um…….I……uh…….well………." he was caught by surprise, 'She wasn't supposed to hear that' he thought with panic, lucky for him his babbling was cutoff by and ear-splitting scream (No, not Serena, _this_ time) she whipped around towards the noise, and her mouth fell open, at the sight of the sailor scouts being hurled towards her, by a yoma .

Darien started to run away so he could transform, but he rethought it for a second because he didn't want Serna to think he was a big chicken 'Why do I care if she thinks that?' he asked himself and then shook the thought out of his head 'Anyway…….The fate of the world first!!!' .

As Darien had made it a good ways away from the yoma attack, Serena just stood there awestruck, it was like neither her voice nor her legs would work, Darien looked back with wide eyes, 'oh no, not again' he though as he rushed back he had no time to transform, he ran up and tackling Serna to the ground, except it was the ground on the _other_ side of the huge fountain they had been standing at earlier .

Darien had taken most of the hit, he landed on the ground with Serena on top of him, but she was so light he barely noticed, he just laid there, catching his breath, of course he forgot he didn't transform, and he made that leap in his alter ego.

Serena just closed her eyes as tight as she could waiting for the feeling of being plowed into the ground, but it never came, so she got curious, you know how they say curiosity killed the cat? Well _this_, shocked her to death! "Darien?!?!, But how?"


	11. Out of the Fryingpan and in the Fountain

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own It!!!!**

Serena just sat there dumbfounded by what had just happened '_Darien_ saved me!' then she realized that she was on top of him in a very embarrassing situation. She was about to pull away, but she couldn't move, she looked down to see Darien's arms still around her waist, she was very confused, she looked up at his face and says "Wha………" she was cut off by Darien rolling completely over onto his back again, taking her with him, it took her by surprise so she held onto Darien's shirt, and leaned into his chest, snuggling deeper into his arms, and closing her eyes.

The yoma was so badly made that the scouts had decided to take it on themselves, and they beat it all by themselves. Amy had explained what Serena had been doing when she called her and they decided to give them some privacy, so they went home, and snuck into there rooms, and as soon as their heads hit the pillow, they were fast asleep.

"Sailor Moon" Darien whispered softly into her ear, so not to scare her, she was still clutched tightly to his chest, with her eyes closed. She peeked up from his chest, into his eyes, but it wasn't Darien, it was Tuxedo Mask, and now she was clutched tightly to his Tuxedo, and looking up into a mask, and they were standing on the other side of the fountain. She sighed and started to pull back but was stopped by him saying something "Wow, _you _are pulling away now, hm?" "Yea so?" she asked with a bit of annoyance in her voice, 'I was Supposed to be Darien saving me!!!!' she screamed in her head.

"Usually, _I_ am the one who has to pull away, usually, _you_ are in your little daydream world." he said jokingly, he expected her to get mad like usual, but no she wasn't mad, she had a hint of sadness in her voice " Yea…….well that was when I…………well ……I………um……….had a crush on you" she said and looked down with a blush creeping onto her cheeks, sure she used to get all red with anger, after there encounters, but Darien had decided he liked this red better, then her words actually sunk in, "_Used _to?", "Yea you know not any more?" she said a bit coldly, "you almost as annoying as Dar…… never mind, your just annoying!" she almost yelled.

"What happened ? ….To your crush, I mean? and as annoying as _who_?" he asked, while _trying_ to hold his jealousy, and sadness back. " A. I already told you that I was in love with somebody" 'Too bad I can't have both' she added silently "and B. Don't worry about who it was the main thing is that you _are_ annoying!" she said with a huff.

" Well I will make a deal with you, ok?" he said nonchalantly "what kind of deal?" she asked curiosity had overcome her judgment, as usual. " well ok here it is, you tell me as annoying as who, and who you are in love with" he said, she looked down at the ground with a blush on her face once again. Yes Darien does prefer _this_ red instead of the "_I'm about to kill you if you don't shut up"_ red . "What is _your_ end of the deal?" she asked a bit nervous, because she knew that if his end was too intriguing, that she would have no choice by to accept the deal. "If you tell me that …….." he started off with a smirk evident on his face

"You get to ask me _ANY _ question, and I have to answer truthfully, no matter what the question" he said, his smirk growing wider by the second. 'well I have no choice' she thought "Deal!" she said with enthusiasm. "Ok answer mine first" he said. "You _promise_ not to totally strangle the guy?" she said raising one eyebrow. "Promise" he stated truthfully.

"Ok……well ………um………I……your almost, very close, to being as annoying as………………….Darien" she said and looked down. 'I knew she was going to say as annoying as me' he stated triumphantly in his head, and didn't even bother to try and hide his smirk. "and…………………" he pushed. "well……………..you can't tell an anybody!!!! Especially not Andrew!!!" his heart sank at that comment.

"So You Like Andrew?" it wasn't really a question, because he already knew the answer, so he turned to leave, her head was down in embarrassment, and she didn't dare look at his face, she was thinking of what to say next, she looked up and saw him trying to leave, then his words sunk in. "Andrew?!" she said in astonishment "_Why_ in the world would _I _love _Andrew?"_ he stopped dead in his tracks.

"You don't love Andrew?" he said amazed. "Yea, I Love Andrew………." she said, she was now looking strait into his eyes, he had spun around at her earlier comment, she could see his heart drop, in his eyes. "Like A brother." she stated , she could see his spirit rise once again.

"Who I like Is…………….." she leaned over and whispered the res of the sentence into his ear. He stumbled backwards, and not watching where he was going, and stumbled over the concrete edge of the fountain, he tried to catch his balance, but no luck, he landed with a ig splash into the fountain.


	12. JUST GO FOR IT!

End of chapter 11 (just incase you forgot what happend! )

He stumbled backwards, and not watching where he was going, and stumbled over the concrete edge of the fountain, he tried to catch his balance, but no luck, he landed with a ig splash into the fountain.

Chapter 12

Serena just stood there, dumbfounded, as she watched Tuxcedo Mask had fell into the fountain, she had to put a hand over her mouth to supress the giggles, which may I ad was not working very well. He was blushing at two things, the fact that the person she said she was in love with was infact his alter ego, which ment that she was in love with HIM, and that he just made a fool of himself infont of her, and eventhough she doesn't know that it is him, it was still SOOO enbarassing.

Once she had supressed her giggles enough to actually talk, she said "are...you...ok? between giggles. "Never better" he replied in a sarcastic tone, which made her giggle even more. She extended her hand to Tuxcedo Mask, he stared at it like it was some forgeien object, that he had never seend before. He shook off his stupor and took the extended hand, with a playfull smile on his face. I

nstead of getting up he pulled Sailor Moon into the water with him, she closed her eyes and let out a 'eep' as she fell, and she landed on him with a _thud _and a_ splash _. She opend her eyes, when she felt something soft underneath her, then she realized what hapend and rolled off of Tuxcedo Mask and into the water beside him, she then sat up on her knees, "YOU BAKA LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!" she wailed, 'same old serena...' he thought to himself.

"Cool it Sailor Moon!!" he said " Gosh you need to watch were your falling!!" he added with a smirk. She blushed and studdered " well...maby you souldn't have pulled me into the fountain...and I would not have landed on you!" his smirk was sitll in place, "I have NO idea what your talking about!" he said, he could see that she was getting VERY angry at this point. "WHAT?!" she wailed

"Your almost as annoying as that baka Darien!!" she mumbled, but he herd. " but I thought you loved him?" he inquired. "I do, don't get me wrong, but I CAN'T tell him, he would laugh at me..." she said with a hint of sadness, and he had a hint of guilt, " He is smart, and handsome, charming, and nice, to evrybody but me, he would think I was crazy for loving him..." she continued, while looking down at the ground, as a stray tear fell down her cheek. "I think you should go for it" he said, trying to comfort her.

Her head shot up to meet his gaze, "but...but...but...what if he...you know...laughs at me?" she inquired, nervously "If he laughs at you i will go beat him up..." he started but was interupted by Sailor Moon "NO!! PLEASE DONT...I love him, I don't want him to get hurt..." she said with a blush. 'WOW she does love me, it's not some silly crush...' he thought to himself, "Ok, Ok, calmdown, i'm not going to hurt him..." ' why in the world would I hurt myself??' he mused"...But you HAVE to tell him!!" he said in all seriousness, " promis me you will go for it...?" he requested.

She noded her head, whit a smile on her lips, "I have to be off now Sailor Moon, Untill next time" he said and tured and was about to leap of when he felt something around his waist, he looked down to see Sailor Moon's arms around him, she wisperd into his back "Thank you Tuxcedo MAsk, For everything..." then she let go of him and backed away, he leaped off and for once Sailor Moon didn't stay and watch him till he was out of sight, she turned and started to go home, detransforming in an ally, thinking about her earlier conversaiton with Tuxceod Mask _'Just go for it Sailor Moon'_

O.K. here is the next chapter, sorry it took me so long to update, My computer crashed (my dad tried to "Fix" it, yea he crashed it) and i had written this chapter on there and i didn't get a chance to post it, and i lost it when the computer crashed.

if you have any questions, and/or requests, or you just want to talk about Sailor Moon feel free to e-mail me!!

My E-mail is:

My Aim Address is:

Olemissgal86

and my MSN address is:

Love,

SereDareLover4ever!!


	13. DARIEN NO!

Chapter 12

"Thank you Tuxcedo Mask, For everything..." then she let go of him and backed away, he leaped off and for once Sailor Moon didn't stay and watch him till he was out of sight, she turned and started to go home, detransforming in an ally, thinking about her earlier conversaiton with Tuxceod Mask _'Just go for it Sailor Moon'_

Chapter 13

As Serena walked home, she rememberd his end of the bargin, she forgot to ask him the one question he had to answer truthfully, 'Oh, well' she thought 'I will just have to ask him after our next fight'. She looked at the watch on her wrist, it read 10:57, 'OH NO, I'M supsose to be home by 11:00, AT THE LATEST!!' she thought in panic, She started to jog twoards her house,until she stoped sudenly with a "THUD..." 'Oh great here I go aganin...' she thought, with a huff, she closed her eyes and waited for the impact, but it never came.

She thought it would be safe to open her eyes to see exactly _why_ she didn't hit the ground like she expected. 'Please don't be some physco killer, person!!' she thought, with hope. She looked up an saw a supriesd Darien, she sighed, happy that it was infact Darien and not some wierdo. She closed her eyes tight, just happy to be in his arms. "um...Serena?" darien asked nervously, "Hmm?" she asked.

He cleared his throught, wich brought her back to the real world, and that he still thought of her as his enemy, or so she thought. To his disappointment, she jumped out of his arms and back onto her feet, with a noticeable blush presesnt. "s...s...sorry...D...Darien..." she stutterd. "It's allright" he replied in a soft sweet voice, that he had never used with her, this made her blush even more. "Are you allright, Serena?" he asked with concern, "Wha...What do you mean?"she studderd out, "You just seme...preoccupied..." he said. "Oh?" she said, not realy trying to make it sound like a question, but it came out that way anyway. "yea...if you ever need to talk about anything...i'm here for you..."

She had been looking at the ground, this entire time, but that last statement caught her off gaurd, and her head snaped up, to reveal a tear-stained face. "Oh, Serena, whats wrong? what happend? Did somebody hurt you?" he asked getting worried, 'Wow, that sounded cheesy' he thought to himself, if i don't stop being nice to her, she will suspect something, but I don't want to make the situation worse by being mean to her, UGH, this is SOOO complicated' he argued with himself, in his thoughts.

"Yes..." she answered meekly. "Who??" he asked, getting worked up, and looking like as soon as he found out who it was, he was going to hunt them down and make them pay for what they did to _HIS _ Serena. 'wait a minnuet' he thought ' since when has she become _My_ Serena?' he thought. Serena started crying, "Y...yo...you Did!" She almost yelled and ran off down the street, Darien stood there dumfounded, it took him a second to come back to his senses, when he did, though he took off like lightning, after her.

Serena was not paying any attention to where she was going, she ran out into the street while, unkown to her, a bus was comming, she screamed, and Darien rushed up and pushed her out of the way, but that left him wright in the line of the oncomming bus. "DARIEND NO!!" Serena yelled why she continued to cry.

The End (For now...)

I hoped you liked it!! please review, if there are no reviews, then NO ONE will EVER figure out what happens to dairen!! :) So remember if you don't review your not only hurting yourself, but everybody who wants to find out what happens!! :-)

-SereDareLover4Ever-

-Cheryl-


	14. I Don't say it unless I mean it

Chapter 13

Serena was not paying any attention to where she was going, she ran out into the street while, unkown to her, a bus was comming, she screamed, and Darien rushed up and pushed her out of the way, but that left him wright in the line of the oncomming bus. "DARIEND NO!!" Serena yelled why she continued to cry.

Chapter 14

Serena put her face in her hands and just sat there and continued to cry. 'He's gone!!! and I never got a chance to tell him how i felt' she thought and cried even more. She was too busy crying to notice a shadow, coverning her. 'Wow....she is...crying....for m..me...' Darien thought with amazment. Darien bent down and rubed her hand that was covering her face. "Serena" he whisperd 'I KNOW that voice" she though as she looked up in disbeliefe. She started to cry more, this time tears of joy. "Your alive" she said with relief and happiness. "Oh, Serena why in the world would you cry over me?" he asked still not believing that she was, in fact, crying because he was dead..he knew that she loved him...but this was all new to him, so he decided to play dumb.

"Because i thought....i thought....." She stopped mid-sentence and lunged at him. she hugged him and cried into his shirt. He rubbed her hair soothingly. "Oh, Serena i'm sorry" She just buried herself deeper into his chest. He Wrapped his arms tighter around her and buried his face into her hair, and whsiperd "Shhh..it's ok" into her hair. She pulled back swiftly "No it's not!!" she almost screamed, tears streaming down her face. "Calm down Serena" he said carefully not to make her any more angry, which wasn't working very well. She started swatting at his chest with her fists. "How could you be so stupid?!?!" she asked rhetorically. "Stupid?" he asked disbelieving "Stupid? Serena! I saved you, you'd be a pancake right now, and your calling ME stupid???" now he was getting ticked.

"Yes stupid!! You are completely stupid!!" she stopped hitting him and collapsed into his chest, and continued to cry. "I love you so much", Serena whispered into his shirt. "What?" he said in disbelief, not thinking he heard her correctly he asked again "What?" She looked up at him with here blue eyes shimmering in the light from the streetlamp, from her tears. She looked down to the ground "I said I…love you…so much…" she let a few more tears slip. He reached down and whipped her tears away.

"What?....your not laughing or making fun of me…?" she asked disbelievingly. He looked down at her, shockingly. "Of course not serena… I love you too" he said as he blushed. Her head snapped up quickly. "Darien this isn't funny, please don't be joking." She pleaded and was starting to cry again.

He smiled down at her, and Held her face between his hands. "I don't say it unless I mean it" he stated simply, and leaned down and gently placed his lips on hers.

THE END!!! :D :D :D :D :D

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLZZZ!!!


End file.
